Tanner
( Tanner is owned and Created by me, Charlie tanner, you may use him if you have permisson from me ) Breed':' dalmatian Affiliation: Blackstar, T.T.C Personality: Tanner is a bit of a softy sometimes but, when you mess with his friends, he tends to get really mad, he is very skilled in combat, he got that trait from his Father, he is also intelligent and Smart he received that trait from his Mother. Appearance: he has floppy ears, has a black spot over his left eye, he is marshall's size, he has green eyes, he has a black spot on his right paw and left back paw, he was born with a "T" shaped birth mark on the bottom of his left paw. he wears a black pup pack on his back,the tools he has in his pupack include, a mind wiper,a stun gun, a pistol(with rubber bullets),a shield, and a flash light(he gets more tools as he progresses in training.)He wears a black uniform with gold star on the front. he doesn't wear a hat with his uniform. his pup tag is gold with a black star. when he is fully-grown he wears a gold heart locket with a picture of him and christina representing that they are married. Job: Tanner works for the Black star corporation, its a force that makes sure nothing secret goes out of place. Backstory: Tanner is an only pup, his Father died during a mission, thus, leaving his Pregnant Mother by herself,a couple of months later, after Tanner was born,his mother died because a car accident, Tanner had to live on the street for awhile, until Gabe, his mentor,found him. Gabe was apart of BlackStar when this happened so, 3 months later Tanner became a trainee, Tanner doesn't have a vehicle yet. he also remember little about his parents. sometimes in his dreams he sees his father but, Tanner doesn't recognize him., Tanner is also part of a Organization called T.I.C. Takota recruited him. one day in training, he met a pup named Terrance, they started hanging out with each other, which later on they became best friends, he also had a Huge crush on his Other friend Christina. when Tanner became an Adult, he went and tought students at West paw high School. Stories he appears in: ( Paw patrol ) Pokemon: Road to Champion! West Paw High: 10th graders goal Voice actors: young Tanner: To be announced! Teen/Adult: David kaufman ( Danny Phantom ) Catchphrases: "expect the unexpected" "where ever you are, Blackstar isn't that far." " Tanners the name, training's my Game!" Strengths: '''confident, loving, caring, great friend, never gives up, cool. '''Weaknesses: ghosts, airplanes, fire, being alone, being in the dark, Likes: being with people, making friends, training, water, video games, sports, movies, protecting his friends. rock music, classical music. Dislikes: bullies, show-offs, lightning, babies crying, failing at training, giving up. Trivia: Tanner name came from my username. I created him when i got bored. his personality is based off of me. Category:Charlie Tanner's Character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Protagonists Category:West Paw High School Teacher Category:Tundraverse Charecter's Category:Tundra's Fanon